


Time is a Witch (Literally)

by Supersaiyanhero



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersaiyanhero/pseuds/Supersaiyanhero
Summary: I own nothing. All rights to Ed boon and Netherrealm studios.Takes place pre-reboot in MK9. Theory on why Sindel changed from her benevolent ruler and mother who was brainwashed to evil lady





	Time is a Witch (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All rights to Ed boon and Netherrealm studios.
> 
> Takes place pre-reboot in MK9. Theory on why Sindel changed from her benevolent ruler and mother who was brainwashed to evil lady

Sindel was enjoying a peaceful day in Outworld, Specifically the area where the kingdom of Edenia existed. Kitana and Liu Kang were on Earthrealm for the moment, leaving the former queen of Edenia in charge. She was sipping her tea and looking over messages from the Shokan and others in Outworld.

(I am aware tea is an Earthrealm delicacy, but Liu Kang brought some back. Oh, you are probably wondering how I have the same ability as the alien hybrid. I have a TV tropes page. Also, yes, this all in the past from the timelines. Let me tell you, I am thoroughly ashamed of who my previous timeline self is. Also, Edenia is originally where I am from, it was merged into outworld when we lost the ten Mortal Kombat tournaments.)

She was currently in the fog of memories. Despite being Centuries old, Sindel could still remember the major events of her life. Her meeting and marrying Jerrod. Kitana’s birth and Jerrod’s death at Shao Khan’s hands. Her suicide by poison to ensure Kitana was not corrupted by Shao Khan and his actions. Being brought back as a brainwashed weapon to kill the Kombatants. Being freed from the Brainwashing and finally getting a good relationship with her daughters. Despite everything Shao Khan had done, Milenna had finally made some peace with Kitana. Teaming up with Jade to rescue Kitana, Kitana being reunited with Liu, everything.

(What is with all the K’s? Makes no sense. Then again, my daughter’s name starts with a k, so I have no reason to complain)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sindel decided to take a break and go for a stroll. The Marketplace was quieter today as it was on the cooler side. There were still people out shopping and bartering. There was something that caught the Queen’s eye. It was a blue and red tapestry with imagines of flowers in a desert.

“Lovely Piece is it not, My lady,” The cloth maker asked. He was pleased with the change in leadership in Outworld. He was a young apprentice when Edenia was conquered and its King murdered. Jerrod may not have been the military type, but he respected his people and had good relations with the groups, like the Kytinn and the Tarkatans.

“Quite lovely” Sindel replied with a smile. It would be a perfect anniversary present for her daughter and son-in-law. The palace had been cleared out, but it was bare. This would add some more color, and not just the purple that remained from her time as queen.

(Yes as you can probably tell from numerous outfits and my regal status, I wear a lot of purple and consider it my favorite color.)

As she was walking back to the palace, she felt a strong gust of wind. Sindel looked around, concerned for the denizens. To her shock, everything seemed still and frozen, save for her. Sindel immediately set her satchel down and got into a fighting position.

“Whoever you are, Show yourself,” The Banshee Queen demanded. She would not let another threat harm the Edenians or anyone else in Outworld.

“Do not be fearful Queen Sindel,” a voice stated calmly. Sindel looked and saw a bald man with blank eyes and lines across his body. He looked like a golem, or at least synthetic.

“What are you, and why are you here? The realms are at peace, and no tournaments can occur,” Sindel demanded again, trying to hide her increasing nervousness.

“I am Geras, and my Master has an offer for you,” He continued as Sindel tried to search her memory of where she had heard that name. She found it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

* **Flashback***

_“There has to be something here,” The Former Edienan Queen thought as she looked through the library of the Palace. It was more of a gilded prison, a way to keep her in line by Shao Khan. She was currently alone. Kitana and Jade were with the Nursemaid, and Shao Khan was meeting with Shang Tsung and Prince Goro. Sindel knew that her new spouse wanted Kitana as his heir. She was trying to find the Lotus of death, a special poison. It would kill her, but shield Kitana and Jade’s souls from the corrupting influence of the evil around them._

_“Finally,” Sindel thought triumphantly as tore out the page with the poison and repaired it with her magic. She heard footsteps and grabbed a random book off the shelf to give an excuse for being there. It was on the myths of Titans and other entities._

_“Kronika and her Steward Geras,” reading about the Titan of Time and her magical hourglass. Thankfully, the footsteps passed. Sindel put the book back and left the Library._

***End Flashback***

(He was not my husband. That term implies love and affection. A bond. Jerrod was my Husband. My marriage to Shao Khan was a way to protect Edenia and my daughter.)

Geras…Your master is Kronika, the Titan of Time,” Sindel realized, fear on her face.

“Very perspective, Your Highness,” an echoing female voice said. Sindel turned around and saw her. She was Bald and wearing a white and green dress.

“What do you want? Leave now or you will be punished,” Sindel ordered. She was frightened, but she would not back down.

(Well of course I was frightened. These are beings beyond the Elder Gods, maybe even the One Being.)

“I offer you a deal. You help me make the timeline whole again, and I can restore Edenia, ensuring Shao Khan never comes and destroys your family,” Kronika explained.

(I am not going to lie, that is incredibly tempting. What I would give to prevent my husband’s death and for Kitana to grown up Edinian. Sometimes, though, the cost is too high.)

Sindel thought for a moment. It was everything she ever wanted. However, there was something artificial in her offer. Not to mention She would never separate her daughter from the man she loved.

(Liu Kang is a good man for my daughter. They are a fine couple and he has always had my full blessing. Sad my previous self cannot see past her own hypocrisy.)

“What would this new timeline entail? I do not want to lose the allies made in response to this threat. I also do not want to separate my daughter from Liu Kang,” Sindel stated, noticing Kronika’s change in expression. Now she knew she could not take this deal. Kronika clearly did not like the shaolin despite never meeting. That did not bode well.

“I will not take your deal. I know you have something sinister planned,” Sindel said defiantly.

(Okay, bad idea, but heat of the moment you know.)

“What makes you say that?” Kronika demanded. Sindel now knew that she was against to a madwomen far more powerful than her.

“Shao Khan had that look on him when he murdered my husband and after negotiating with the Tarkatans, it was a look of false promises,” She replied, knowing this could be her last moments.

“Master Kronika, let us spare her. She will suffer later,” Geras told his master. Sindel realized now this was the beginning of the end for her and the others, but she would not back down.

“Very well. I will see you soon your highness,” Kronika said as she vanished with Geras. The people around Sindel returned to normal as if nothing had happened.

___________________________________________________________________________________

(You all know what happens next. Shao Khan kills everyone, and the timeline is reset. I kill everyone, including my daughter and Jade, and become a revenant. Then when she rewinds time again, I am an evil bitch. Rewinding time twice in only a few years, that cannot be good for one’s stability.)

Sindel was laying there wounded from her attack. She could see Kitana and Mileena’s bodies splayed about, as well as Shao Khan beating Raiden bloody. Only one thought ran through her head.

_I am sorry everyone. Please forgive me._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback appreciated.


End file.
